Changing
by Ofi
Summary: Ruby corners Yue one important night on Tokyo Tower, and the two guardians have a much prolonged talk. There must be a reason to why they are so different...


Hey everyone, it Shadow again. I've had this story finished for awhile now but I just now go around to posting it. I feel bad on not finishing Come Back Home yet, but I really wanted to get this story outa my head.

On a side note, in my story Yue and Ruby were created at the same time by Clow and were created as children. I promise that this is the only variation I make...

* * *

Atop Tokyo Tower on a clear starry night sits a remarkable figure. His silhouette is perfect sculpted, enough so to even make Michelangelo jealous, and two long surreal wings sprout from his back. At a closer look one can see his long silver locks that frame his sad face and accent his cold violet eyes. His robes billow slightly in the calm solitary breezes that come. Yue sits his knees to his chest, his thoughts far, far away, and alone as he always feels- especially on this one night of the year.

The guardian sighs as he stares out at the bright lights of Tokyo, they've always seemed so far and distant to him- another reminder of yet another place he will never belong. Interaction has always been difficult with him, even when Clow was alive the sorcerer would have to push for Yue to be with others especially with _her_. His new master notices this, Yue knows, he sees it when her eyes sadden when he turns into Yukito to avoid discussions and questions. He doesn't mean to push them away, but he finds it harder to try to be with them and understand them. It always makes him feel as if they share a secret that he will never understand. He envies Cerberus for that reason, his sibling adapted perfectly with a supernatural ease and grace to his new life and master, but of course Cerberus is the sun- he is vibrant and always full of energy. But Yue is the moon, he is best alone and, though he doesn't often mean to, he sometimes comes off cold and emotionless. Cerberus argues that so is _she_ but that even as children that never stopped _her_ from being the flitting butterfly _she_ always has been. Yue lays his head against the cold steel willing it to run through his body and cut off all other emotions other than the one he wants to reach- infinite sadness. He tries to banish all thoughts of the present, tonight is meant to be lived in the past.

"I knew you would be up here," says a voice before him, it is tainted with a childish acridness and an adult's sarcasm "How strange it seems that every time Master, Souppy, and I make an appearance in Japan you always manage to disappear. Why are you alone so much Yue, even when we were kids? Isn't that unhealthy?"

Yue doesn't even bother opening his eyes recognizing the voice that instigated so many fights in his childhood. "Obviously I'm not alone now" to add emphasize he opens one eye to stare critically at the butterfly floating before him. But of course _she_ never gets the obvious, never has, instead _she_ takes it as an invitation to join him. Now two remarkable figures act as adornments on Tokyo Tower;this newest additionseems to behis opposite. His ice appearance is contrasted by her bright lively dress made with hues of scarlet-the very color of life, matching hair and vivid dancing eyes. Yue knows _she_ stares at him expectantly and he chooses to ignore _her_. _She_ sighs, "You're so difficult Yue"

"And you're terrified of being alone Ruby." As soon as he lets the words out he knows they hurt more than they were intended to. He turns in time to see her sigh, her shoulders shrugging with the expression. He knows that expression, it's _that_ expression; it was the expression that preceded her running out of his room trying hard not to cry in front of him. Before he has a chance to spit out some form of an apology she says

"Why do you hate me Yue?"

Yue almost grins but stops himself. This is a game very familiar to the both of them; the one Clow would make them play when they had a fight. _Why did we fight _was the question posed to help them work out their differences if only for a temporary time. "Why do you hate me Ruby Moon?"

She surprises him by actually answering, he had thought she only posed the questions to remind him why their both here "I hate you because- because you were Clow's favorite- no, no interrupting allowed, remember? Let me finish. Souppy and Kero they never noticed it, Souppy was happy if he had a book and a room to hide from me in and Kero was happy if he had you to terrorize and Clow would play with him. But Clow made me both jealous and perceptive, and I know he probably didn't mean to but he favored you because you were his perfect creation Yue, he created an ice angel that wouldn't melt. I hate you because you never would play with me and were so emotionless sometimes, and I hate you because you never change, you have the ability to be alone forever. There's a bunch of other stuff too but you know... that's about the most of it." She smiles ruefully "You're turn to give Yue"

He takes a deep breath gathering reasons in his mind "I hate you because no matter if you're right and I was Clow's favorite, I'm the one who had to wake up and accept a new master. I hate you because in a strange way you got to keep Clow. That's why I can't stand you Ruby, because you won" There is more he wanted to say but he stuck to his usual manner, a blunt answer that'll most likely silence her.

She laughs softly, the laugh reserved for when she thought he was being ridiculous "Is that what you think, that I got to keep Clow?" she laughs again but doesn't look at Yue opting to play with the hem of her dress as if the threads that make up her gown hold the dark resolve to their problems.

They sit in a thick silence, she playing with her hem and he tense not knowing what type of reaction to expect, an attack hug or a blow (actually there's not much of a difference). Still not looking up she says "They aren't children anymore Yue, none of them. Not our masters or their friends, they've changed and with that their views of life have matured. Eriol has never been Clow, no matter how hard I tried to pretend he was. But when he was younger, it was easy, easy to close my eyes and still think Clow was alive and you and Cerberus were still with us, but now... everything is different."

_Oh no, oh no, oh no... _Yue chants softly in his mind _please be strong you have to be... she has to be strong too. I mean this is Ruby Moon, the girl who dragged me out to play in the rain and "accidentally" pushed me into a mud puddle and managed to get every inch from my head to my toes covered in mud. She can't-_

Yue spies a dark circle on the hem of her dress, easily missed by human eyes

_She can't cry _

She sniffles, looks up, and stares off at the city and says, "Do you see those lights right there"

Yue stares in vain trying to figure out where she's referring to but can't see, he shakes his head no. She scoots closer to him, takes his hand, and guides it to where she says. "That's where me Spinel and Master used to live when we first came to Tomoeda and..." she glides his hand a little further away "That's where Sakura-chan and Cerberus live and..." his index finger is only moved a centimeter "That's where you and Yukito live Yue!" the thought of locating Yue seems to cheer her up.

_Those lights don't seem to foreign now do they? _A part of his mind accuses. She begins to laugh for no apparent reason and catching the look he gives her says "Remember that time I cut your hair off while you were asleep? That just popped into my mind for no reason"

Yue rolls his eyes and nods yes "You cut it off and used magic to dye it black"

She erupts into a fit of giggles "You looked so strange! I don't think you had ever been so mad with me before, good thing Clow fixed it... Remember what my punishment was?"

Yue nods his eyes on her hair "Clow said your hair would never grow past your shoulder blades because the thing you wanted most was-"

"Hair like yours" she says smiling sadly "I cried for days; even you and Souppy offered to play with me to cheer me up" She laughs softly "I don't really hate you Yue"

"I don't really hate you either" Yue says softly and catches the smile that creeps into Ruby's face. She slides closer to him until their knees are touching; Yue doesn't move his hands are still grasping the steel of Tokyo Tower that has grown warm with his touch. How strange this night has been, he came here with one purpose and but the night seemed to have a plan of its own.

"You know that I love change Yue... Clow made me that way. I love making Souppy high off sugar and seeing how stoned he'll act each time I do that. I love playing with Cerberus and watching your ultra cute Mistress and Masters adorable little descendant together and teasing Master every time he blushes when he sees Tomoyo-san. I love all that change, that's why I love coming back to Tomoeda every year I love seeing how much everything has changed in a simple year except-"

"Except for me" Yue says calmly. Ruby gives a short laugh and tugs on his hair "Don't say it like it's a bad thing, why do you think I used that reason for the game? You're right Yue, I can't be alone; I can't stand for things not to change, but you can and you always have."

She smiles looking into his eyes "I love how everything changes but then sometimes it scares me, when I lay in bed at night and really think about it; it _terrifies_ me, I don't know what the future holds for us for any of us, Master, me, you, Souppy, if we all can change so much in a little year what will become of us later on?" She chuckles "Usually that's when I'll grab Souppy and let him sleep on my pillow, or back then I would sneak into your room and sleep in your bed."

Yue begins to recollect the instances he would wake up in the morning to have a load of scarlet hair in his face and his blanket wrapped around the other sleeping guardian…

"When we were kids I used to think you were ice, real ice, but the first time I snuck into your room, soon after I was first created, I just watched you sleep for awhile then I reached out and touched your cheek, and you were so warm that I couldn't help but slipping in next to you." she lays her head on his shoulder.

"You're the most stable thing in my life Yue, I look at you and I know that everything will be okay, that no matter how much the world around me changes you will still be my favorite person to tease and play with. And I know every year you'll come up here, to Tokyo Tower and sit and try to be alone to mourn the anniversary of Clow's death, and you know every year that I can I'll come up here and bother you."

They sit together watching blinking lights winking like stars ""I miss Clow so much Yue"

"So do I Ruby"

"Don't you ever get the feeling our master had other plans beside the ones he let us know about when he died?"

"Maybe it's that so called perception that you claim Clow gave you kicking in" Yue closes his fingers around hers, and smiles. Ruby Moon lets out a peal of laughter "_You_ want to talk about screwed traits?"

In another place, far far away, Clow Reed watches this scene and smiles. It is irony of all ironies and befitting of his slightly warped sense of humor, the only way that his two guardians would truly accept each other was through his death. Clow laughs, Yue and Ruby would be mortified if they knew that this was his plan, that he had created them with those traits for a reason: perceptive Ruby and brooding Yue, _if only they knew._


End file.
